The forming of metal strip or shape having controlled multiple thicknesses has previously been accomplished using milling, roll-form reduction, extrusion, or drawing techniques. Milling is a slow operation that consumes excessive energy and generates excessive scrap. Roll-form reduction is limited in respect of the thickness and width ratios that can be achieved. The types and dimensions of cross-sectional configurations that can be extruded and/or drawn are limited. According to this invention, cross-sections now or not now possible with roll-form reduction techniques can be rolled from powdered metals without the scrap generation necessary in a milling technique, and shapes now or not now possible with extrusion and/or drawing techniques can be rolled from powdered metals.